Why her, why now?
by JarethLoki
Summary: A Theodora-centric one-shot about her feelings and hate for Oscar. Post movie.


_**My first "Oz the Great and Powerful" one-shot for**_Miss Whovian/Theodora (Suki3) **_from Palringo._**

**_Theodora-centric, post movie._**

**_Sorry for the errors._**

**_THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE!_**

**_Disclaimer: mild violence_**

Why her, why now?

Oz the Great and Powerful one-shot.

"And is it worth the wait

All this killing time?

Are you strong enough to stand

Protecting both your heart and mine?

Who is the betrayer?

Who's the killer in the crowd?

The one who creeps in corridors

And doesn't make a sound."

Florence + the Machine- Heavy in your arms

"NEVER!"

Her cry was followed by a laugh, a wicked laugh. Theodora, the Wicked Witch.

Now she was flying on her broom, away from the Emerald City. She couldn't defeat the Wizard of Oz. She wanted his death, to rip him into pieces and laugh. His motionless body, covered in his dirty blood. How she hated him. And why?

The first time, he seemed so handsome to her. He just falled from the sky, like a magic star. He was confused and she told him that he was the Wizard. She just felt it. When he demonstrated magic and made the lion flee. Or when he protected her from the baboons.

Her next move was her ultimate fault. He gave her that goddamn music box.

Danced with her.

Kissed her.

Yes, he kissed her.

And she, the poor, naive girl thought that he loved her. That she'll become his Queen.

Glinda was the most beautiful.

Evanora the most intelligent.

And poor Theodora felt so miserable. She had the opportunity to be happy. It was her first kiss ans she gave her heart to him.

When they arrived to the Emerald City, she felt jealousy when Oscar kissed Evanora's hand. He was... flirting with her sister. He praised her and enjoyed his walk with her. And her sister told her that she was stupid to trust him.

The next day, he ran away. She was sick of worry for him. She espescially weared one of her most beautiful dresses, just for him.

And then, Evanora showed the music box. She told that she danced with Oscar all the night. And that he was now seducing Glinda.

Hurt.

The burning feeling on her cheeks.

The burning sensation in her heart. She can't.

She cried again. The tears formed scars. She was teared in two.

She gave everything to him.

And he didn't cared.

He didn't loved her.

She can't live like this anymore.

Evanora gave her the cursed apple. After a little hesitation she bit into. Her broken heart was on fire, everything seemed crystal clear. Evanoras was the Wicked Witch, not Glinda. The feelings faded away.

She didn't care anymore.

The pain was horrible, it teared her appart, over and over again.

When the spasm stopped, she felt a change in her. The wound in her heart fadded away, remplaced by hate. Burning hate.

She got up.

Evanora had truly a scared face. Scared by Theodora.

She didn't wanted to turn her skin back to normal. It was her after all. Her appearance was her, it was how she felt.

Yes, it was her.

The flame of hate shattered her broken heart. Without knowing it, Evanora set her free. She was grateful for it. The Emerald City will be hers and her sister's.

Glinda's city was protected by a magic wall. Just pure hearts can enter.

Theodora smirked. With a fireball and her darkness, she broke it, landing on the market place. People screamed around.

Oscar didn't recognized her. Such an irony! It was her, after all! It was Theodora that HE created.

The poor thing.

She send him flying around. Poor dear Glinda had such a worried face! She cared for him. It was disgusting. SHE CARED FOR HIM!

Theodora will kill him. Glinda will follow.

The broom was a good idea, it made her look more Wicked.

The next days, she assembled an army.

The stupid people used scarecrows to lure the baboons. She didn't cared, because she and Evanora captured Glinda. They attached her with chains. When Evanora cursed Glinda, it was so delicious to hear her pain.

So previsible. The Wizard wanted to flee with the gold and his balloon? Not even in his wildest dreams!

She shot a fireball and made him fall. Now he's dead. She turned to Glinda and gathered all oh her magic with Evanora. Glinda will follow her beloved Wizard.

But Oscar Diggs wasn't dead. He manifested himself with a smoky form. When she tried to kill it, he come back.

Now he made the stars fall. Evanora ran away. Glinda followed her.

With a last curse, she jumped on her broom.

The Wizard of Oz told that she can stay.

Stay? Like a poor broken doll? Another girl for his collection? Stole her new freedom?

"NEVER!"

She'll find the East castle and will make plans. She'll try to find Evanora, she can be still useful. She'll get her revenge.

How she hated him.

But the feeling she had when she first met him was the sweetest in the world.

_**Please follow, fav and review!**_

_**JarethLoki**_


End file.
